


Can I Kiss You?

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Rowaelin Drabbles [6]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 13:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21320689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr with 100 word limit.
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn, Rowaelin - Relationship
Series: Rowaelin Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1476335
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Can I Kiss You?

As promised Rowan was dancing with her at Lysandra and Aedion’s wedding. Aelin still couldn’t believe it. For all his warrior brutishness, Rowan was a wonderful dancer.

Rowan twirled Aelin to him, the speed of it had her laughing and breathless.

When she was securely back in Rowan’s arms he was smiling down at her. It made Aelin’s heart swell.

“Can I kiss you?”

Rowan laughed. “Since when have you asked?”

“Well, I wasn’t sure how’d you feel about your wife kissing you in the middle of the ballroom.”

Rowan only smiled and then to Aelin’s surprise he kissed her.


End file.
